1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device assemblies and, more particularly, to high density electronic device assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many electronic devices are highly portable so that they can be easily transported by their users. There are many examples of highly portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, portable media players, personal digital assistants, portable power adapter, etc. There highly portable electronic devices are typically provided in small housings which makes both assembly and repair tedious and difficult.
Given the desire to make electronic devices smaller, there is a need to make electronic device housings even smaller. As the electronic device housings get smaller, the density of electrical components within the electronic device housings increases. With increasing density, the assembly and repair of the electronic devices becomes increasingly difficult.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved structures and techniques that facilitate assembly of high density housings for electronic devices.